


English Lessons

by Rough_Rabbit_Head



Series: Conspicuous Affairs [3]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Kai is a tired Band Mom here, Lewd pictures, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nonsexual Nudity, Panic Attacks, Reita is still a fantastic wingman, Rimming, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, blossoming relationships, instagram thot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: Within half an hour, Kai found himself laying on Kouta's couch with his head resting in the other's lap. Gentle fingers threaded through his hair and scratched at his scalp soothingly in a way that made all his stress and bad thoughts melt away in seconds. He was just starting to dose off when a small giggle above him drew his attention.---Or the one where I give Kai a 'sweet and innocent' boyfriend. Sorry not sorry!
Relationships: Kai (the GazettE)/Original Character(s), Kai (the GazettE)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Conspicuous Affairs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883089
Comments: 28
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rurukki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurukki/gifts), [Purdykai4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdykai4life/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this one is getting away from me. I planned for this to be a small one shot like the Reituki side story, but... Yeah this one is going to be a wild ride now. And it is mostly an excuse for me to write Kouta because he is a precious baby and I love him! I probably should have waited a few more chapters of the main story for this reveal, but I am impatient. Enjoy!

Kai found himself sitting quietly on one of the couches in the lounge. He tried to relax in the small amount of downtime between meetings and the bustle of the huge project the band was working on. He closed his eyes for just a moment and sighed as he felt someone settle into the spot next to him. He didn't open his eyes to look before he began talking.

"Please just give me a little bit of time to relax before going back," he was extremely exhausted from the workload he was taking on.

The voice that answered him was not one he had been expecting. "You just seemed like you could use some company that isn’t directly involved in the upcoming shows."

He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Kouta giving him a small smile, not at all bothered by Kai’s annoyed tone before. "Oh, I suppose that is fair. Sorry, I am really tired right now."

"I can tell. Need a distraction for a little while?" The red head lightly drummed his hands on the notebook he had settled in his lap. "I remember you said something about wanting to improve your English skills, right? I would like to offer my assistance! I had initially wanted to teach English before deciding a translation job might pay more."

The drummer couldn't help but give the young man a bright smile. "I would like that, actually. We will be heading overseas again soon, and it would be nice to feel more comfortable with the language."

Kouta nodded and flipped open his notebook. "Excellent! I will come up with some exercises and we can start studying during your free time. It won't be much so you can still relax. Promise!"

Kai chuckled and reached over to ruffle the kid's hair. "Aw, don't worry too much, Kou-kun. I can speak the language I just don't feel all that comfy speaking it to native English speakers."

Kouta made a face at him and reached up to fix the way his hair was laying. He hated it when people messed with it, but the face he always made was just too adorable for Kai to resist. Not that he would admit that to him. The kid was thirteen years younger than him, for crying out loud. "I am not a native speaker myself, but I did grow up in America, so I am fluent enough for it to count, right?"

Kai tipped his head in thought. That was a fact he didn't yet know about the younger man. "You were raised in America?"

The small translator hums the affirmative. "Yes. My father's work moved him to the States when I was really young, so I ended up attending school abroad most of my life. I have only been back in Japan for maybe six years now."

Kai became genuinely interested in hearing about Kouta's past. It made him feel a sense of joy to learn more about him. "What made you come back?"

The red head goes a bit stiff. "Oh, um. My parents got a divorce over my father losing his job and needing to return to Japan. My siblings and I were given the choice and I chose to come back with him. Simple as that."

He could tell there was more to it than that but decided against pushing the matter. Instead, he moved them back to a safer topic. "So, how are you settling into the job. I haven't gotten to see much of you around since you started."

Kouta gave him an almost relieved smile. "Oh, I am settling well. The work is easy. I don't actually need to be coming to the studio to get the job done since all I need it my laptop, but it is nice to be able to come here and just kind of chill out. It is usually so quiet here."

Kai checked his phone and sighed. "It is nice you feel comfortable here. Unfortunately, I need to get back to work, though. We can talk more later, right?"

Kouta bowed his head slightly. "Of course! You aren't nearly as intimidating as the other members are. I enjoy the little time we get to speak together."

The drummer couldn't help but to reach out and mess up his hair again as he stood up from the sofa. "Oh, the guys aren't scary, you are just tiny! I will see you later, Kou-kun!"

He could hear the man grumbling as he walked away from him. He knew if he were to turn and look back at him that he would have that look on his face again. Kai decided to ignore the fluttering in his stomach as he thought about it. He had a lot of work to do. There was no time for distractions.

* * *

Project Dark Age came to a close with the final show, but it seemed the band still had a lot of work to do. Kai found himself attending meetings all the way through the end of September and into the first week of October. He settled himself at a table in the studio's lounge. Admittedly, he hadn't been able to find much time at all to sit down with the translator and actually get started on those tutoring sessions the guy had suggested, but he had over the course of the few months since then found time to talk to him in small bursts to make sure he wasn't being isolated from everyone else.

He felt a smile cross his face when just the person he was thinking of sat down in the seat next to him. That day, the kid was wearing a hat and looked rather annoyed, but he smiled in return, nonetheless.

"Good morning, Kai-san!" Kouta greeted him politely.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" The drummer responded. His mood was almost instantly improved by the man's appearance. He was beginning to wonder at what point he would have to admit to himself that maybe he liked this guy more than he let on.

Kouta nodded. "For once, yes. My neighbors went out of town, so it was finally peaceful!"

Kai chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "You could always come crash at my place if they are disturbing you that much!"

That made Kouta blush and shy away a little. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude on you. You need to get all the rest you can between working!"

Kai furrowed his brows. "I would not be offering if it were a problem for me. Besides, my place is nice and quiet. My neighbors probably see me as the loud disturbance because I am constantly drumming on things."

Kouta gave a nervous laugh. "Maybe someday I will take you up on that then. But not any time soon, okay?"

Kai's smile turned a little mischievous then as he decided he would like to see more of that cute blush gracing the other's cheeks. "Maybe I could come over to your place then and next time your neighbors are being loud, I can help you make them feel awkward about it."

That does the trick and the young man buried his face in his hands. "Aaah, you perv! I knew I shouldn’t have complained about their noises keeping me up at night!"

Kai laughed softly and propped his chin up on one hand. "You are adorable when you get shy like this, you know that, Kou-kun?"

The smaller man let out an actual whine at that. He dropped his hands so he could glare at Kai, which only proved his point as far as Kai was concerned. "You are just going crazy, old man! I am not adorable!"

The drummer wasn't able to stop himself from leaning in and kissing Kouta softly on the lips. "I think you are."

Kouta froze and stared at him with wide eyes. He started to stammer over his words a bit. "Oh, um... I... I am not sure how to respond to that! What the hell? Shouldn't you at least warn a guy first?"

Kai just smiled bashfully as he mentally caught up with his own actions. "Ah, sorry! I... yes sorry. I guess I got carried away. You are too cute for your own good, Kouta."

Kouta chewed on his bottom lip as he looked up at him still in shock. "Dinner. Take me to dinner to make up for it."

Kai nodded his head. "Yes, dinner sounds good. Friday?"

Kouta smiled shyly and moved around in his seat so he was facing forwards again. "Pick me up at 7, then."

Kai scratched the back of his head feeling a little awkward himself. "I will do that. And maybe try not to go in for the kiss again."

The small redhead shrugged and opened his laptop that was sitting before him on the table. "I wouldn't stop you if you did, Kai-san."

Kai let out a surprised smile. "Then it's a date." He watched the younger man as he turned his attention to his work.

He wanted to say more to him, maybe try to talk over what happened and make sure they really are both on the same terms, but then Ruki entered the room and joined them at the table. He figured it would probably cause Kouta to clam up or shut down again to try and talk about it around others. He instead settled on watching the kid as he offered to tutor the singer as well.

* * *

Friday rolled around and Kai got dragged into working well into the night, way past the seven o'clock plans he made for his date. He had caught Kouta in the hallway when the man was leaving for the day to explain the situation and the kid had just smiled up at him and called for a rain check. Almost as an afterthought, the kid scribbled his phone number onto a piece of paper from the notebook he was always carrying and stuffed it into Kai’s pocket before shuffling off to go home.

Kai quickly saved the number to his phone, making a mental note to sneak a picture of the guy to save as his contact image before heading back to work. He was a bit disappointed at their ruined plans, but he took solace in knowing Kouta wasn't going to hold it against him. Throughout the remainder of the night, he kept sending the kid apology texts only to receive messages back telling him not to worry about it. This kid was far too sweet for his own good.

* * *

Two weeks passed without them being able to make time for their dinner plans. Kai was starting to get annoyed. It had been years since he had last made any attempt at dating and this was just working to remind him that his career choice made having a personal life extremely difficult. He was grateful that Kouta was so understanding and never seemed to get upset over it, but he still felt like such an ass for promising the kid a dinner date and then not being able to actually take him anywhere.

He pulled out his phone and sent out a message to him.

_'Are you busy tonight?'_

_'No, I got all my translations done early today. I am just kind of chilling with some sketches now.'_

_'Everything will be closed when I am leaving, but I could grab a few things and come over so we can have that dinner finally! I will cook for you.'_

_'Aww, I will get front row seats to Cooking with Kai? Count me in! I will be eagerly awaiting your arrival.'_

Kai smiled fondly at his phone as he started to type out a response. He felt someone poke him in the side and jerked slightly as he turned to see who it was. Reita was standing next to him with a knowing smirk on his face.

"So, when are you going to let us meet this girlfriend of yours?" The blond teased.

Kai just rolled his eyes and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "I don't have a girlfriend, Rei. Dating is too difficult in this line of work so why bother?"

Reita threw his arm around the drummer. "And you wonder why the rest of us fell into relationships with each other. Finding someone with a matching or similar schedule helps. I happen to know a certain tiny little red head who would absolutely adore being your special someone. And he has a busy work schedule."

Kai gently pushed the other away. "Unlike some of you, I am totally fine with being alone. There is no need to try and push me into finding someone. I have enough to deal with having to keep you four in check 24/7!"

"But if you start seeing someone, then you will finally get off of all of our backs and just let us have our hand holding and office kissing!" The blond nudged him. "Plus, Kouta is totally into you! At least hear him out!"

Kai just made an annoyed sound in his throat. "Seriously, Reita, I don't need help!"

The bassist clicked his tongue and held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, I get it. Sorry for butting in. I just really think you need to get laid."

Kai actually growled as his face morphed into a harsh glare. "And I really think you need to mind your own damn business! I am doing just fine, thank you!"

Reita backed away from him with his hands still raised. "Point proven, man. I will just go and let you calm down now."

Kai took a deep breath. "I am leaving for the day! I am not dealing with this right now!" He turned on his heel and stormed off to collect his things.

He felt bad for blowing up at his friend like that, but he didn't like him pushing into his private life. He is well aware of Kouta's crush on him and he definitely doesn't need someone else to tell him to go for it. Kai left the building quietly and made his way to his car before he pulled his phone back out.

_'Send me your address, please? I may have left the office early. I need a little help clearing my mind.'_

_'Of course! Give me one second.'_

As soon as he received the second text containing the man's address, he pulled out of the parking lot and was on his way. He was silently thankful Kouta lived in an apartment less than 20 minutes from the studio. He was feeling tense and he just knew sitting down in the other's presence would relax him enough to calm down.

* * *

Within half an hour, Kai found himself laying on Kouta's couch with his head resting in the other's lap. Gentle fingers threaded through his hair and scratched at his scalp soothingly in a way that made all his stress and bad thoughts melt away in seconds. He was just starting to dose off when a small giggle above him drew his attention.

"Getting sleepy, Kai-san?" Kouta asked him in an amused tone. "Here I was expecting a nice dinner."

The drummer laughed and rolled over to face towards the man sitting beside him and bury his face in his soft stomach. He wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed him a little. "Sorry! Your hands are just too magical!"

Kouta joined him in his laughter and leaned down as much as he could to try and hug him back. "I don't mind, then. Stay as long as you'd like."

Kai stayed like that for just a moment longer before sitting himself up and looking at Kouta's face with a fond smile. "You are beautiful, you know that?"

The younger gently shoved him as his face lit up with a dark blush. "Oh, get out of here, I am not! My hair is a mess and in serious need of a touch up and I am not even wearing make up!"

The drummer sighed softly and brought his hands up to cup the other's face. He leaned in until their lips were just barely touching and whispered to his precious treasure. "And that just makes you all the more beautiful in my eyes."

He felt Kouta tremble and almost pulled back before those pretty lips pressed against his own tenderly. It felt like pure bliss to have the other man initiate this kiss and he quickly decided he never wanted to stop kissing him. They kept their movements slow and gentle until Kouta finally pulled back to breathe.

"Kai-san, you are too sweet to me," his voice was small and almost frightened. "I am not sure how to handle it."

Kai rested their foreheads together and let a lazy smile grace his features as he looked into those lovely brown eyes. "You can call me Yuta, you know."

Kouta let out a small whimper and practically melted into the drummer's arms. "Anything you say Yuta-san."

Kai held him close until the man stopped trembling and planted a kiss to the top of his head. "Come on. Show me around your kitchen so I can make us some dinner."

Kouta nodded into his chest. "Okay. That sounds nice."

The next few hours were spent with playful banter and delicious food that the younger man praised very highly every few minutes. The drummer couldn’t help the pride he felt welling in his chest to hear those sweet compliments from such a beautiful soul. That night Kai fell asleep with Kouta wrapped tightly in his arms. They were both fully clothed and did nothing more than share sugary kisses, but it was the easily best night of Kai’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a visual of Kouta, if anyone is interested, he is my pinned Tweet. @SerahVincent I can't get linking it to work for me. I am so sorry!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days passed by with Kai spending every bit of his free time trying to fit in a few precious moments with his new boyfriend without appearing too suspicious about it. The small translator caught on and spared him his struggling by coming back to the office to do his work in the lounge so Kai could sit with him during his breaks. The two fell into a habit of speaking English quietly so Kai could practice, and it seemed to work as an excellent excuse for them to spend so much time together.

Kouta kept making lists of words or phrases that stumped Kai during these times and made a point to try and explain in simpler terms if he used slang that the drummer was unfamiliar with. It wasn't long before Ruki started sitting in on those lessons, followed by the others one by one when the singer started making improvements in his grammar under Kouta's care. It warmed Kai’s heart to watch how proud his boyfriend was with his tutoring skills. He remembered Kouta had mentioned wanting to be a teacher and could definitely tell the man would have been very good at it if he went through with it.

He was pleased to see Kouta was starting to relax and settle into the flow of things. He was coming out of his shell more and his energetic personality outside of the shy and timid man they met when he started working with the company began to shine through. It especially seemed that terrorizing Reita had become a favorite task for him.

Kai watched Kouta bouncing back and forth in a rather bad fighting stance with his fists raised. He was giving Reita the fakest glare he had ever witnessed. "Come on, Rei-chan!" The red head beckoned. "I wanna fight! Hit me!"

Reita, for his part, looked rather amused. "Alright! Let's go!" He strode towards the much smaller man and ducked down under his arms so he could lift Kouta over his shoulder easily before the man could even react. "Where do you wanna go?"

Kouta shrieked and started kicking his legs. "No! No, my feet belong on the ground! Down! I wanna go down! Please put me down!"

The blond bassist laughed and walked around the room a couple times with the flailing man before finally setting him back on his feet. "You are so light, kiddo! I could totally bench press you!"

"No! Absolutely not!" Kouta puffed out his cheeks. "My feet are going to stay firmly on the ground, thank you!"

Kai chuckled as the two continued bickering back and forth like that. He was glad his beloved was getting along with the other members, but he had to admit that seeing Reita picking him up and carrying him around left a sour taste in his mouth. He wouldn't speak up in front of the man, but he was definitely getting jealous, especially since he knew Kouta seemed to have a thing for muscled men. Reita was definitely more ripped than he himself was!

He was drawn from that train of thought by Kouta calling out to him in the most adorable voice. "Kaaaai! Reita wants to bench press me! Tell him that is a bad idea!" He was pouting like a child telling his mother on his sibling for something bad.

Kai just sighed and gave a soft smile. His boyfriend truly was far too adorable when he was embarrassed. "Reita, I will count your reps if you can actually bench press a person."

Kouta stuck out his bottom lip even more. "Wait, no! You were supposed to take my side here! I am the youngest!"

Reita shrugged. "Alright! One of these days, I am going to bench press this tiny, tiny man!"

Kouta clicked his tongue and spun around to glare at the blond. "I will bite you!"

Reita wiggled his eyebrows at that. "Hot! But like I said, I am engaged. Fight Ruki for that one."

Kouta's eyes rolled and he moved to take a seat next to Kai. "Ruki isn't as fun to pick on as you are! I will pass. He can keep you, assuming you aren't just messing with me."

Kai tipped his head. "I can assure you they are actually engaged. You trust me, right?"

Kouta stared at him for a long moment. "Wow, I seriously thought they were just fucking around! So, does that mean Aoi and Uruha are also serious?"

Reita laughed. "I told you it was old news, kiddo! Everyone here knows!"

Kai put a hand on Kouta's shoulder. "Look, it's fine. We can't talk openly about it for obvious reasons, but everyone knows in the office. Please help me yell at them for being too handsy in public."

Kouta looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Okay. If you are band mom, I can be dad."

Kai caught the sly smile Reita shot him. "Oh? Did someone finally follow my advice? I thought you were acting less bitchy lately."

Kai glared at the bassist. "Not a fucking word, Rei. We aren't sleeping together."

Kouta shifted around a little uncomfortably. "No, we are not."

Reita groaned and looked back and forth between them. "Oh, come on! Seriously? I have worked so hard trying to push you to talk to him and you haven't?"

Kouta coughed awkwardly and stood up. "I am just going to go now. I need to take care of a few things!"

Kai leaned back in his seat and followed the red head with his eyes as he scurried out of the room awkwardly. "We aren't sleeping together, but that doesn't mean we aren't seeing each other, Rei. Please don't say anything."

Reita crossed his arms. "Yeah, okay. I will keep your secret but only because you are literally the only person in this band to actually take my dating advice."

Kai gave him a grateful look. "That includes Ruki!"

Reita raised a hand to cover his chest in mock offense. "Promise, but if he is mad at me when he finds out, I am sending him after you."

"I can handle that," Kai smiled and stood. "I should go find Kou-kun, though. He is going to be really embarrassed about this for a while."

* * *

Kai found Kouta sitting outside of the studio with an unlit cigarette resting between his lips. He was staring up at the sky as if in thought and didn't even register Kai taking a set on the step next to him until he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That is a bad habit, you know," Kai smiled as his presence made his boyfriend jump a bit.

Kouta giggled a little. "Yes, I know. I tried to quit a while back, but it hasn't worked out for me."

Kai nodded in understanding and gently took the cigarette from him. "I will try to help you if I can. Come on, let's go somewhere. I have some time still."

Kouta nodded and took Kai’s hand when it was offered. The red head allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and looked almost disappointed when Kai released his hand immediately. "Where to, Yuta-san?"

Kai grinned. "I need coffee. Sound good to you?"

The small man nodded enthusiastically. "That is an offer I am never going to refuse!" As they start walking to the nearest cafe, Kouta gives him a shy little smile. "So, how did it go with Rei-chan after I left the room?"

"He promised to keep it a secret so long as I allow him to send Ruki to me if he gets pissed Reita didn't tell him," Kai replied with a shrug. "I can handle an angry Ruki just fine, so I don't mind."

Kouta stayed quite for a few blocks. "Would you ever want to tell the others?"

Kai answered him without hesitation. "Absolutely! I would show you off to the world if I could, if I am to be completely honest with you."

Kouta smiled shyly and reached out to take Kai’s hand. "I would like that."

* * *

Kai was getting ready for bed that night when his phone started ringing. He picked it up without looking, knowing Kouta would be the only one calling this late. "Everything alright, lovely?"

Kouta started talking before the sentence was fully out of his mouth. "What do you want for your birthday? I am an idiot and totally forgot that's three days away!"

"Oh, so it is. I hadn't even realized," Kai hummed softly. "You don't have to worry about it. I will be happy just to see your face."

He didn't have to be able to see his little boyfriend to know he had that adorable little pout on his face. "No! I am going to come up with something! If you won't give me ideas, I will just have to figure it out on my own."

Kai chuckled a bit. "How about you come spend the night and we cuddle for my birthday?"

Kouta was hesitant to respond. "Just cuddle?"

"Just cuddle, lovely," Kai reassured him. "We are going to take this nice and slow. I promise."

Kouta took a shaky breath. "If you are wanting more, then I would let you, Yuta-san."

Kai sat quietly as he started putting the pieces together in his head. His boyfriend had been embarrassed at the mention of them sleeping together earlier and now he seemed nervous about the subject altogether. "I will be your first, won’t I?"

"I..." he could picture Kouta biting his lip in embarrassment. "Yes. I'm so sorry! I should have mentioned it sooner!"

Kai let out a soft sigh. "More the reason to wait. If I am to be your first, I will do everything in my power to make it special for you!"

"You don't have to go out of your way or anything! I will be fine!" Kouta sounded almost panicked on the other end.

Kai tried his best to calm him. "Hey, it's alright, Kouta. Do you need me to come over?"

"Please?" his voice was so small. "I don't want to mess this up."

"You won't," Kai stood and started looking for his bag. "Give me a few moments to get dressed and pack an overnight bag and I will be right there, okay? Try to just breathe for me."

"I will unlock the door for you," Kouta answered. "I will be okay. I am breathing."

The drive to his boyfriend’s apartment felt much too long knowing that Kouta was alone and anxious. Upon arrival, Kai was in such a hurry to get inside and make sure the kid was okay that he nearly forgot to turn his car off when he was getting out. When he made it upstairs, he knocked quietly before entering Kouta’s apartment so he wouldn’t startle him as much. His boyfriend was curled up in a tight ball on the sofa as he walked in. He slipped off his shoes and dropped his bag by the door before walking over to kneel next to him.

“Hey, lovely,” he whispered into bright red locks of hair. “I am here now. You will be alright.”

Kouta said up slowly. His face was tear stained and his eyes were puffy from crying. Kai could feel his heart break seeing him like this. “Yuta-san, I’m scared.”

“I know, Kouta,” Kai moved so he could wrap his boyfriend in his arms and pull him against his chest. “It’s alright. Being scared is a normal reaction and I swear to you nothing is going to happen until you are comfortable. And if you never are, then so be it. All I want is for you to feel safe and loved.”

His words were meant to bring the other man comfort, but instead he felt him start to tremble. All at once, he was sobbing into his shirt. “I am such a child compared to you! I am so inexperienced when it comes to pretty much everything about being an adult! And I haven’t even had a real boyfriend before! I am so fucking embarrassing!”

It hit Kai then that Kouta had been hiding his insecurities. He pulled his boyfriend into his lap and carefully rocked him back and forth as he cried. “You should talk to me about these things. We need communication for this to work. And for what it’s worth, I am glad you told me. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you because I didn’t know.”

Kouta started calming down as he listened to Kai talk. He took a few deep breaths before nodding. “Yes. You’re right. I am sorry for bottling everything up. I am just so scared that these thoughts I have will run you off.”

“I am not going anywhere, lovely,” Kai reassured him and kissed his forehead. “Now, what can I do to help you calm down?”

Kouta wiped his tears on the sleeve of his sweater. “I want a hot bath.”

Kai nodded and stood up lifting Kouta into his arms as he did. “Let’s go start your water and find you some comfy clothes to wear after, okay?”

Kouta clung to him as he carried him through the apartment. He didn’t say anything else, but he sniffled occasionally. When Kai sat him down on the bed, he curled his arms around himself and watched him silently. He made a face at him when he leaned down for a quick kiss. “Gross! I am all snotty!”

“And still beautiful!” Kai laughed and ruffled his hair making his adorable face morph into more of a pout. “I will be right back.”

When he came back from getting the bath going, Kouta had moved from the bed and was digging around in his dresser for some clothes. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. His chin rested lightly on Kouta’s shoulder to observe his search. “Feeling any better?”

Kouta nodded and turned in his arms so he could hug him in return. “Much better, actually. You always seem to know how to calm me down.”

Kai smiled and kissed him again. “That’s what I’m here for, right?”

Kouta chewed on his lip for a moment and avoided meeting his eyes. “Will you join me in the bath, please?”

The question surprised Kai, but he cleared his throat with a short nod. “If you would like for me to, then yes. Are you sure?”

Kouta finally looked up at him. “Yes. I feel more comfortable with you around. I don’t like being alone after I cry. The quiet makes me think too much.”

“I understand,” Kai kissed his forehead. “Let me go grab my bag and I will meet you in the bathroom, alright?”

Kouta nodded again and turned to grab a pair of pajama shorts and fresh underwear. “Don’t make me wait too long.”

Kai was sure he had never moved so fast in his life trying to follow his request. Upon entering the bathroom, he respectfully kept his eyes adverted while Kouta undressed and stepped into the tub. He quickly undressed and got in with him. His boyfriend had a faint smile on his face when he moved so he could lean back against Kai’s chest in the warm water. Somehow, neither of them seemed to feel at all awkward with this being their first time being naked together. Kai would be lying if he said he didn’t take the time to appreciate how smooth his boyfriend’s pale skin looked or how perfect his body felt pressed against his own.

Kouta just relaxed against his chest and hummed with his eyes closed. “You are warm.”

That drew a chuckle from the drummer. “So you keep telling me every time I cuddle up to you.”

“I mean it!” Kouta opened his eyes and tilted his head back against Kai’s shoulder so he could look up at him a bit better. “I could use you as a personal heater during the winter! The heating in this place isn’t the best.”

Kai kissed his check. “Then I will be happy to be of service to you. You could always come over to my place if you need to, though. My apartment is nice and warm, and I have plenty of space for you.”

Kouta giggled slightly and shifted enough to lower more of his body into the water. “Isn’t it too early to be asking me to move in?”

Kai let out a laugh of his own. “Yeah, maybe. But the offer is there if you ever want to take it.”

The red head lifted a hand to run his fingers through Kai’s hair. “I will give you a very solid maybe.”

Kai tilted his head down for a soft kiss. “I will gladly take it.”


	3. Chapter 3

The morning of his birthday, Kai woke up much earlier than he would have liked to. He checked his phone to see a text from his manager telling him to enjoy the day off. He found it odd, but decided to send a quick thank you and try to sleep in a little longer for a change. That thought quickly went out the window as he got comfortable under his blankets. He heard the front door to his apartment opening and someone trying to enter quietly. Kai was about to get out of bed when a loud crash came from the entryway followed by the familiar voice of his boyfriend cursing. A smirk came across his face and he went to greet his unsuspecting boyfriend.

Kouta was knelt next to the front door, carefully trying to pick up everything he dropped on the way in when Kai found him and it was clear the guy had tripped on his way through the door. He hadn't noticed Kai yet as he was grumbling under his breath, so the drummer decided to spend a moment quietly admiring him.

"Need a hand, lovely?" His voice made his boyfriend jump and drop what he was holding once more.

"Ah, I didn't mean to wake you! Go back to bed, Yuta-san! You are going to ruin my surprise for you!" Kouta finally lifted his head. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped slightly as he looked him up and down. "Do you... always sleep naked?"

Kai’s smirk widened and he made a show of looking down at himself and back up at his boyfriend. "When I am alone, yes. Are you enjoying the view, lovely?"

Kouta stuttered and adverted his gaze again. He was blushing almost as brightly as his hair. "I, um... You just surprised me! Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

Kai moved over to him and gently tilted Kouta's head up. "You are allowed to look. I am all yours."

Kouta actually whimpered at the seductive tone Kai had subconsciously started using on him. He kept his eyes firmly locked with his, though, trying to keep himself from looking at Kai’s naked body. "You said you want me to wait."

"I do," Kai nodded. "But that doesn't mean you can't see me this way. You already saw in the bath the other day. This is no different. There is no need to be so shy."

Kouta let out a heavy breath and licked his lips. He let his eyes roam over Kai’s naked body again, his blush deepening. He shifted a bit in his efforts to be subtle about adjusting the front of his pants. "This is actual torture, Yuta-san. So unfair."

Kai leaned in to kiss him softly. "How about you go put away whatever it is you brought for me and then meet me in the bedroom?"

His boyfriend nodded eagarly and went back to picking up the bags he dropped. "Breakfast can wait!"

Kai ruffled Kouta's hair and stood up to head back to his room. "Keep me waiting too long and I will start getting dressed," he couldn't help but smirk as he heard Kouta once again dropping stuff and cursing at him. Teasing this man was such a treat, he decided.

He had barely gotten comfortable on the bed when his boyfriend came into the room and closed the door behind him. He stood leaned against it with his bottom lip held tightly between his teeth. From where he was sitting, Kai could tell the man was getting excited. He smirked and raised a hand to beckon him over.

"I am not going to bite you, lovely," he made sure to keep his voice soothing, not wanting to scare Kouta away. "Come here."

He could tell Kouta was unsure of himself as he walked over to stand in front of him timidly. "I know you won't. I am not sure why I am feeling this way."

Kai took both of his love's hands in his own and smiled up at him. "It's completely normal. We don't have to do anything. I can put some clothes on and we can go have breakfast instead. I will not be upset."

Kouta shifted from one foot to the other a few times. His brows were furrowed in thought. "I would be upset with myself. Yuta-san, I want to be with you. In every way possible."

Kai nodded and gently tugged to bring him a bit closer. "Okay, then we will take this slowly. Do you want to sit down with me?"

Kouta took a deep breath and moved to straddle Kai’s lap. The drummer hadn't been expecting him to make such a bold move, but he definitely wasn't going to complain when he was giving him such a shy look. He waited until the other was comfy before wrapping his arms around him and leaning their foreheads together.

"Not quite what I meant, but I will take it," He chuckled softly. "You okay like this?"

The red head shook his head no and pouted his delicate lips. "I am too overdressed for this. I should have taken off my clothes first."

Kai leaned up and kissed him softly. "Only if you are comfortable enough to do so. I don't mind at all."

Kouta bit his bottom lip again before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. His expression became a bit more determined as he caught the slight hitch in Kai’s breath once the article was gone. He slipped off of his lap so he could drop his pants and underwear in one go. As soon as he was completely nude, he stood shyly for a moment, avoiding eye contact as his boyfriend let his eyes devour the beautiful sight displayed before him.

Kai lifted his hands to gently rest on Kouta's hips and encourage him back onto his lap. He could feel how much the young man trembled under his touch so he made sure to move him slowly. "It's okay, lovely. I have got you. We can stop at any time you wish."

Kouta squirmed around on his lap to try and get comfy again, but stiffened when it made them brush together sensually. His arms wrapped tightly around Kai as he started shaking harder.

Kai gasped out at the contact and pulled Kouta closer until they were pressed fully together. He held him and tried to calm his own breathing and relax enough to stay in control. He was sure his boyfriend had no idea how crazy he was driving him just by being so close.

"Are you alright?" His voice was husky and he was struggling not to buck his hips up to rub against Kouta. He could feel how excited the red head was, but he couldn't tell for sure if his trembling was in fear or excitement and it killed him not to know.

Kouta nodded vigorously from his spot hiding his face in the drummers shoulder. He was breathing heavily and his nails were starting to dig into Kai’s back deliciously. "I think so. You feel so warm."

Kai slid his arms into a better position to be able to move Kouta around in and gave a small experimental thrust of his hips to allow their hardening members to press more firmly together. Kouta whined and bucked his own, gripping onto his back even tighter. Kai could feel how hot the face pressing against his skin was.

"Baby, I need you to look at me," he whispered into Kouta's hair. "I need to be able to tell what's going through that head of yours."

"More," Kouta actually sounded close to tears and refused to lift his head from Kai’s shoulder. "All I can think of is more."

Kai carefully got up, keeping a tight grip on Kouta so he wouldn't fall to the floor, and situated them more onto the bed. He laid Kouta out against the pillows, going down with him so he could hover over the beauty before him. Somehow, Kouta seemed to finally relax once he was on his back looking up at him. Those legs came up to wrap around his waist and Kai could have died happily at how perfect it felt to press completely against him without anything to separate them.

Kouta's voice was music to his ears when he cried out in obvious pleasure as Kai laid himself on top of him and gently rubbed their lengths together again. It was all the encouragement he needed to start moving to create an addictive friction between them. Kouta's member was already starting to leak precum by the time Kai slipped a hand between them to wrap around their members and stroke them both firmly.

The way Kouta clung to him and jerked his hips in a desperate attempt at meeting his strokes were a dead give away that he wasn't going to last long. Kai didn't mind, though; he wasn't capable of it while watching his beloved's face scrunch up in pure ecstatic bliss. His moans were coming out much high pitched as he got closer to climax and maybe it has been too long, but Kai could feel himself nearing his end as well.

Kouta's nails bit sharply into his back as he threw his head back and all but screamed out Kai’s name when he came hard into his hand. The older man bit back a surprised moan of his own and sped up his movements to bring himself tumbling over the edge right behind him. The arm keeping him from completely crushing his small boyfriend nearly gave out on him with how intense his climax was and he had to bring his now filthy right hand up to catch himself. He pressed his forehead to Kouta's chest and tried to catch his breath enough to check on the man as he started to tremble beneath him once again. Before he could, however, Kouta was clinging to him even more desperately than before and speaking through quiet sobs.

"Thank you!" Kouta sounded absolutely wrecked. One hand was fisted in the back of Kai’s hair just hard enough that the drummer was unable to lift his head to look at him. "I don't know how I came to deserve this, but fuck, you are so good to me!"

Kai planted a soft kiss to the exposed skin in front of his face and gently cooed at him. "Hush, lovely. Everything is alright. Let me go for a moment so I can grab a towel."

It took a moment for Kouta to actually ease up and let go. As soon as he did, he went limp against the pillows and brought his hands up to cover his face. Kai grudgingly let him cry it out for a moment while he got up to find a towel he had discarded in the bathroom after his previous night's bath. He cleaned himself up quickly as he walked back to Kouta's side. He was gentle in wiping away the mess they made on the smaller man's abdomen.

Once they were sufficiently cleaned up, he lay back down and pulled his still sobbing boyfriend to rest on his chest. He ran his fingers soothingly through that messy red hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear until he calmed down enough to look up at him.

"Sorry, I didn't expect orgasming would make me so emotional," Kouta sniffled and tried to smile. "Guess I got a bit overwhelmed."

"That's perfectly fine," Kai planted a sweet kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I don't blame you one bit. How do you feel?"

Kouta plopped his head back down on his chest and hummed a bit. "Worn out. That was nice."

Kai couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of his throat at that. "Yeah, I suppose sex will do that to you. I am really glad you enjoyed yourself, lovely."

Kouta didn't respond to that and Kai almost got worried until he caught the faintest hint of a snore. He chuckled softly and pulled the covers over the both of them. The kid wasn't kidding when he said he was worn out. Perhaps they can nap for a little while before having that breakfast Kouta had mentioned earlier. Kai quickly fell back to sleep with a huge grin on his face. Maybe it was too early to admit this out loud, but he could feel in his heart that he was beginning to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here? Sorry for the short chapter, but this seemed like a good stopping point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I felt bad about the length of chapter 3, so... Here's chapter 4!

The rest of Kai’s birthday had been spent with the couple lounging around Kai’s apartment lazily. They ended up ordering take out instead of cooking what Kouta had brought over because the poor guy was still rather shaken once they woke up from their nap, but neither minded. He was absolutely touched when Kouta brought out a cake he had baked himself for the occasion. It was a bit messily decorated, but in Kai’s eyes it was the most perfect thing in the world. At the end of the day, they ended up going to bed naked and sleeping securely wrapped in each others arms. Kai thought to himself that he would have wanted to spend his birthday no other way.

The next morning, he got to enjoy sleepy kisses and lazily rolling around with the cute little redhead before he had to drag himself out of bed to get ready for the work day. He was reluctant to leave before they were able to have some early morning fun, but he didn't want to risk running late and having to deal with Reita's smug face. He ended up leaving before Kouta had even managed to get himself out of bed, but it wasn't the first time, so his boyfriend really wasn't too upset with him. They couldn't help it if it was for work. He knew the kid knew the way around his apartment just fine, anyways.

* * *

When it came time to take a break from working to have lunch, Reita pulled him aside with a devious grin on his face. He was already dreading where this was going to lead. He was confused when the blond pulled his phone out and started going through Instagram.

"So, I got bored yesterday and decided to take a look to see if your little boyfriend has an Instagram account and looky here at what I found!" Reita passes over his phone and Kai’s eyes immediately went wide at what he saw on the screen.

The account Reita was showing him was most definitely Kouta's, but the content was very questionable. There were a lot of innocent pictures like cute selfies, pictures of food, and random landscape shots, but most of the posts made were of Kouta scantily dressed in suggestive poses and showing off his body seemingly without any fear. All of the captions on these posts were rather scandalous as well, mostly being about sex or being overly lewd. The drummer huffed through his nose and pulled out his own phone so he could find the account himself and look through it more closely.

He ignored the bassist calling after him when he stormed off after returning his phone to him. Between Reita bringing up the page and Kai finding it on his own account, Kouta had uploaded another inappropriate image. In this one, the redhead was posing on his knees in front of the mirror and wearing nothing but an oversized hoodie from the Magnificent Malformed Box tour. It was only half zipped up and slipped seductively off one shoulder, so the camera got a rather nice view of his toned chest. He had his back arched suggestively with his head tipped back and the hem of the right sleeve clenched between his teeth. He was definitely giving the audience bedroom eyes. Worst of all, in Kai’s mind, was the caption. _'Anyone want to come tie me down and rough me up?'_

Kai was absolutely fuming as he looked through the already growing comments section of men thristing after _his_ boyfriend and even worse Kouta responding to some of them in kind. Without thinking of the consequences, he found himself hitting the follow button and typing out a comment of his own.

_'My, I wonder what your boyfriend would think if he saw this?'_

Within seconds, he got a reply from Kouta himself. His words did absolutely nothing to make him feel any better.

_'Oh, I can assure you my boyfriend gets a much better view than this. No need to worry, Kai-san!'_

He was aware of their interaction gaining attention as some of Kouta's followers recognized his account. Of course they would! Kouta was an active part of the Sixth Guns community and Kai’s own account was verified. Unfortunately, Kai was just far too upet to care how this would come back to bite him later.

_'You sure about that? If I were him, I would definitely have to punish you for this kind of thing.'_

_'And what if that is exactly what I want, hm? I could use a good spanking!'_

Kai was surprised just enough by that to hesitate. Just the previous night, Kouta had been super shy when it came to even looking at Kai naked and here he was openly flirting with him online and asking to be spanked. That couldn't be right. He looked back at the picture, trying to look closer to see if he could find any details that would prove that the man behind the account wasn't actually his sweet and innocent Kouta. He couldn't find any, but he did find his attention lingering on the hoodie he was wearing. That jacket was limited edition and only available to fan club members back when Kouta would have still been very young. He would definitely have noticed if the man was in possession of one.

_'Hang on. Is that MY hoodie?'_

_'Aaaah, it took you long enough, Kai-san! Well done!'_

_'When the hell did you take that?'_

_'This morning! I was cold so I thought I would borrow it for a little bit! <3'_

Kai’s attention was then drawn to Reita peeking his head into the room. "Hey, man, you may wanna cool it on Instagram. The fans are already posting screenshots on Twitter and tagging Kouta asking questions."

Ruki came storming into the room looking rather furious. "You absolute twat!" He glared hard at Kai. "You make all of us sign a fucking contract to not sleep with each other and then you go and start dating someone who works for us? And you had the nerve to get all bitchy with us for breaking your rules! How dare you?"

Reita quickly trotted over to his fiance and wrapped his arms around him. "Calm down, Taka! This hasn't been going on for very long."

Ruki then turned on the blond. "Wait, you knew about this and you did bother telling me?"

Reita put his hands up defensively. "He made me swear that I wouldn't! Baby, I promise you I would have told you otherwise!"

Ruki threw up his own hands in exasperation. "Unbelievable! You are both assholes!"

Aoi walked into the room looking extremely confused. "What is with all this shouting?"

Ruki crossed his arms and looked to the guitarist. "Kai is sleeping with Kouta. He broke his own contract!"

The brunette gave a surprised look to Kai. "Whoa, really? Shit, congrats, man! Kou-kun is an absolute cutie! You've seen his Instagram, right? Top notch!"

Kai bristled at that. "Yeah, that is how Ruki found out about us!"

Reita laughed nervously. "I kinda already knew about them dating when I found Kou-kun's account and showed it to him. He may have decided to follow him and start commenting angrily on his newest post."

Aoi's eyes widened and he quickly pulled out his phone. "He made a new post? I have got to see this!"

Kai growled and stormed over to rip Aoi's phone from his hand. "Absolutely not! I am going to ask him to block all of you immediately!"

Their manager came into the room then with his arms crossed. "Yutaka-san, if you were going to publicly announce your relationship, you could have at least had the decency to be more family friendly about it!"

Kai heaved a sigh and buried his face in his hands after Aoi took his phone back. "Ah, that was an accident made in anger. I apologize!"

The man nodded his head. "I want you to make a more appropriate post about it and head home. I can tell you are about to have a storm to deal with."

Reita smirked. "Yeah, and a boyfriend to spank, apparently!"

Kai could feel his face heat up at that. "Oh shut up, Rei!"

He picked his phone back up and went back to Instagram. Just as the manager had suspected, the comment thread between himself and Kouta was being swarmed by fans going absolutely crazy over the revelation. He groaned and took a picture of his shoes to post along with a rather long caption talking about having a boyfriend and wishing the fans to both respect their privacy and to treat them well going forward. This was going to a long day.

* * *

Rather than going home, he decided to head to Kouta's place since he recognized the mirror in the photo to be the one on the back of Kouta's bedroom door. He kicked off his shoes and went looking for his small boyfriend. He found him sitting on his bed in comfy pajama bottoms and the hoodie from the picture. He was reading a book and too engrossed to notice his arrival so he had to knock on the doorframe to get his attention.

Kouta gave a sheepish smile and sat his book down. "Oh, hey! I didn't hear you come in. I uh... I'm sorry about today. That was a dumb move on my part."

Kai just stared at his boyfriend for a long moment, long enough that Kouta started to shuffle around and anxiously playing with the bottom of the hoodie. Finally, the drummer clicked his tongue. "It was more so my fault for not thinking before I commented. You took me by surprise. Again. You are not nearly as innocent as you seem, are you?"

Kouta started blushing deeply. "Ah, I am. That account is just a stupid thing I started doing when I was eighteen and I realized I could make money acting like a slut on the internet. I don't actually meet up with anyone and I never show off too much of my body, but the extra money helps keep a roof over my head and food on the table."

Kai sighed and ran a heand down his face. "You are an adult and so long as you aren't doing anything in person, I suppose there isn't any real reason for me to ask you to stop. Can you please at least block my band mates? Aoi sounded like he's been getting off on your account or something creepy like that."

Kouta went a little pale at that. "Doesn't he have Uruha for that?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't know about that man sometimes. He probably just said it to get a rise out of me, but I would still appreciate it if you blocked him."

The redhead nodded and picked up his phone to do as he was asked. "I will stop posting that kind of content if it will make you feel better, Yuta-san."

Kai shook his head. "Like I said, I have no reason to stop you right now. And... I kind of really liked what I saw once I calmed down from being so angry."

Kouta cracked a small smile at that. "But you get to see under the clothes!"

Kai stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "How about we set a few rules for your account going fowards? I want you to run all your suggestive posts by me first before they get uploaded. And I do not want to see you talking dirty to your followers anymore, understood?"

"That sounds reasonable!" Kouta nodded the affirmative. "I can definitely work with that!"

"And about this," Kai grabbed the front of the hoodie to indicate what he was talking about. "I would have given it to you if you had asked me."

Kouta just tipped his head and smirked up at him. "I know, but then it wouldn't be called stealing!" He dodged out of the way when Kai mobed in to kiss him. "Wait! I should make a proper post to confirm this for my followers!"

His dragged Kai over to the mirror by his arm and proceeded to convince Kai that posing for selfies was a good idea. In the end, Kai ended up taking his phone and snapping a picture of him kissing his boyfriend's cheek. Kouta happily used that one with the caption _'Looks like the cat is out of the bag! I have a boyfriend! Sorry, gentlemen. p.s. I get to keep the hoodie! <3' _ He tagged Kai and then turned off his phone and tossed it to the bed.

He looked up to his boyfriend, suddenly looking very nervous again. "So... what now?"

Kai really wanted to stay mad at the redhead, but he really couldn't find it in himself when he was giving him such a sweetly terrified expression. Instead, the drummer felt himself deflating and pulling him into a tight hug once more. "This doesn't change very much. It is just making me a bit impatient. Seeing you talk like that... You have no idea what it did to me."

Kouta adverts his gaze. "I think I can come up with a pretty good idea of it. You showed me a little last night."

The older of the two nodded. "I will keep myself under control until I am one hundred percent positive you are ready. I am not going to hurt you, no matter what."

Kouta lifted his head and gazed into his eyes again. "Until then, you can show me some more fun things, right?"

The drummer allowed himself to settle into more of a seductive mood, giving the small translator a look that had him shivering in anticipation. "Of course. I need to make sure you still remember who you belong to."

He gently guided Kouta backwards until they are standing at the foot of the bed. "Lose the pants, but keep that jacket on."

The redhead nodded and did as he was told. He allowed Kai to lightly push him down to sit on the edge of the bed and parted his legs so Kai could kneel between his feet. Kai unzipped his boyfriend's hoodie and was pleasantly surprised to find that Kouta wasn't wearing any underwear. He smirked and ran his hands up the man's abdomen, making him quake under his fingertips.

Without warning, Kai leaned in and lapped at one of Kouta's nipples. He grinned in satisfaction when Kouta gasped and arched into the contact. Those small hands fisted in the sheets beneath him and his head tipped back to enjoy the sensations. The drummer teased the bud into perking up before lightly tugging on it with his teeth until his boyfriend was pulling at his hair and writhing around beautifully. Then he eagarly gave the other nipple the same treatment before proceeding to leave a hot trail of open mouthed kisses down Kouta's abdomen and biting gently at one of his hip bones.

By the time he was running his hands up Kouta's thighs to spread them wider and wrap one around the base of his cock, the redhead was panting heavily and ready to be touched. Kai looked up at Kouta through his eyelashes, making damn sure the man was watching him before he moved in and teased the head of his member with an absolutely sinful moan. The sound that tumbled from Kouta was pure heaven to Kai and he couldn't resist taking him half way into his mouth just to hear more.

He knew the moment Kouta's fingers wrapped tightly in his hair that it was too much too quickly for someone who has probably never had this done to him before, but looking up to observe how absolutely blissed out the young man was made it well worth it. He swirled his tongue around the length in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks to create a light suction as he started to slowly bob his head up and back down, taking him more into his mouth with each pass.

Kouta kept letting out enticing mewls and tugging hard on Kai’s hair. He leaned back onto the elbow of his free arm, which only gave Kai more room so he could let go of the base and take him down his throat with ease. This earned him the most exquisite scream he had ever had the pleasure of hearing. The way the dick in his mouth pulsed and his boyfriend's hips jerked upwards told him all he needed to know. He managed to pull back just enough that his lover didn't release directly down his throat and brought his hand back up to stroke him through it while sucking gently at the head.

He ended up swallowing every last drop Kouta gave him before releasing him and sitting back. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and quietly observed Kouta. He was now sprawled out on his back with one arm thrown over his face. His breathing was so heavy he was afraid he was going to have to try and locate the man's rescue inhaler until he sat up to look at him with a slightly foggy look in his eyes.

"Holy shit, Yuta-san!" He exclaimed. "Are you trying to kill me here?"

Kai huffed out a laugh. "Of course not! I was merely giving you a taste of the services I can provide you. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Fucking hell!" Kouta's eyes rolled back to look up at his cieling dramatically. "You have a magical mouth. Wait, did you seriously swallow that?" Kai just gave him a cheeky grin before Kouta shoved him weakly. "You didn't have to do that! Yuta-san, that is gross!"

"It's a part of you, so I really don't mind it. You taste really good, actually," Kai licked his lips and watched in amusement as his boyfriend's blush spread down his neck and chest.

He suddenly had an armful of Kouta as the man launched himself into him. He moaned softly as Kouta crashed their lips together. He felt the younger's tongue flick against the seam of his lips and was all too eager to grant him access. Their tongues tangle together in a lewd dance as Kouta straddled his lap like he had the previous night, only this time much less shyly.

Kai gladly allowed the exploration for a few moments before pulling back. "Easy, lovely. Slow down. I want this so fucking badly, but right now we are both much too riled up for me not to accidentally end up hurting you."

Kouta whined and dropped his forehead to rest on Kai’s shoulder. "Why do you have to be such a gentleman about this? Just fuck me already!"

Kai felt a pleasurable jolt down his spine, but held himself in check. "Not yet. Soon, I will give you what you want, but I need to be able to keep myself calm. I do not want to rush this."

Kouta huffed and nodded his head. "I understand. You really are much too sweet."

Kai kissed the top of his head. "Thank you for not pushing it, lovely. You are terribly hard to resist."

"So I have been told," Kouta mumbled into his shoulder. "Fuck, we really gave my neighbors an earful didn't we?'

Kai let out a loud laugh. "Pay back for keeping you up so much! Let them hear!" He only laughed louder when Kouta leaned back to grab a pillow to hit him with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand it got even steamier! Bet you can't guess what next chapter will be!


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed by in a blur with the couple hardly being able to spend time together. The beginning of November brought with it a large amount of work for the younger man. He became stressed to the point of locking himself in his apartment for days on end and hardly spoke to anyone. Kai was very quickly becoming worried about his young boyfriend when he started declining to have dinner with him or for them to spend the night together to relax. Finally, after an entire week of being brushed off, Kai decided he had had enough and used the key Kouta gave him to go check on him. 

When Kai arrived, the apartment was completely dark except for the light streaming through the cracked door to his office. Kai had respectfully stayed out of that room so far, not wanting to disturb where his boyfriend did all his work. He stopped outside and knocked gently before pushing the door open. Kouta was sitting cross legged in his desk chair wearing a large hoodie and boxers, his usual attire for lounging around his home comfortably. What surprised the drummer, though, was the sight of a solid white snake coiled around the redhead’s shoulders. The man himself had on headphones and listening to his music loud enough that he hadn’t heard Kai knock while he stared at the screen and idly pet the snake he was holding.

Kai carefully walked over to him, making sure not to stand too close to the snake’s face, and tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder. Kouta jumped slightly and looked up as he removed his headset. His pretty little face looked absolutely exhausted.

“Ah, I was wondering how long it would take you to barge in and force me to stop working so hard,” he stood up and walked over to place his pet back into its enclosure. He spoke in a soft voice to it the entire way. Kai stayed a respectable distance away as he watched what had to have been three foot of snake slither into a hide in the tank. “She doesn’t bite, Yuta-san. You can stop looking so nervous.”

“I didn’t know you had a snake,” Kai shifted a bit and tried to look neutral. “She surprised me is all.”

Kouta smiled and went to go save the progress on his computer before leading him back out of the office and into his bedroom. “Yuki is a sweetheart, I promise. Well, unless she is hungry. Then she gets a bit sassy and likes to latch onto your wrist if she misses her prey during feeding.”

Kai smiled softly. “She is pretty, but please don’t ask me to pick her up.”

Kouta gave a tired laugh and sat down on the bed. “Of course not. So, what did you come over for?”

“I haven’t seen you in a week and I was starting to get a bit worried,” Kai sighed and sat down next to him. “Okay, very worried. Have you been eating?”

The redhead gave a surprised sound and grabbed for his phone. “It’s been a week? Shit, Yuta-san! I am so sorry! I have been trying to get work taken care of because I am about to leave for America soon!”

“You’re leaving the country?” It was Kai’s turn to act surprised. “When? For how long?”

Kouta brought his hand up to his forehead with a loud smack. “I forgot to tell you that, didn’t I? Damn it, no wonder you came! I leave on the 18th and will be gone until the 2nd of December.”

Kai groaned. “Babe, you realize tomorrow is the 18th, right? When is your flight?”

Kouta shot up from his spot. “No! No, that’s not good, I haven’t started packing yet! Shit! How did I lose an entire week?”

He started running around the room and gathering a bunch of clothing to toss in the general direction of his luggage. “I am going to have to take my work with me! Oh gosh, I was planning to get all of my work done quickly so we could have a couple days together before I leave and now I have to go tomorrow and still have way too much work to do while I am gone!”

Kai stood and wrapped his arms around him to get him to stop moving around so much. “Calm down, lovely. You are going to get yourself worked up then you won’t get everything done.”

Kouta practically melted into his arms and sighed deeply. “You’re right. I am just so behind on everything. I was given so many things to translate before Christmas and I need to be in America for a couple of weeks to see my family now or I will end up being overseas for my birthday and Christmas and I won’t get to see you!”

Kai tipped his head despite the two of them spending his birthday together, the topic of his boyfriend’s had yet to come up. “Your birthday is close to Christmas?”

“Unfortunately,” Kouta sighed in annoyance. “It’s two days afterwards and I would rather spend it with you than with my mother.”

Kai furrowed his brows. “I don’t think I have ever heard you saw anything good about your mom. Is everything okay?”

Kouta gave his boyfriend a heavy sigh and Kai picks up on it quickly. "You're under enough stress lovely, in time you can tell me about her but for now just take a deep breath and focus on what needs to be done. I am honored that you want to spend our first Christmas together,” He kisses his tiny boyfriend on the forehead to reassure him. “Now, let me help you get ready and we can spend tonight relaxing and enjoying each other’s company before your flight in the morning.”

Less than an hour later, Kouta’s suitcases were completely packed and sitting by the door. Kai settled on cooking his boyfriend a nice going away dinner after the man complained he was going to miss his food while he was away in America and the small man spent the entire meal in silence as he sulked over their impending separation. Kai couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing his boyfriend so sad was killing him inside. As soon as they were finished eating, he pulled Kouta into his lap and kissed him properly for the first time in weeks.

“Listen to me, Kouta,” Kai cupped his boyfriend’s face to make sure he maintained eye contact. “Think of this as practice for when I am on tour and you aren’t allowed to follow me. Yes, it is going to fucking suck, but we can call and text and even do video calling as often as you need me to. I don’t care what time it is here, if you need me then I want you to call me, okay?”

Kouta nodded and went limp in his arms. “I know, I am just really going to miss you,” he sat up a bit as a thought struck him. “Let me take one of your jackets with me so I have something that smells like you to curl up with at night!”

Kai chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. “What of the three you have already commandeered from my closet, lovely?”

The redhead pouted cutely. “I want another one. Please?”

Shaking his head, Kai couldn’t help but laugh at his adorable boyfriend. “Since you asked nicely, I suppose I can spare another one. At this rate, I am not going to have any to wear when it starts getting cold out.”

“When that happens, you can start borrowing them back!” Kouta adjusted himself so he is sitting more firmly on Kai’s lap. “Can we do something fun tonight? As a going away present?”

Kai ran his hands up Kouta’s hoodie so he could feel the warm skin underneath. “If you aren’t going to be here for a couple of weeks, I may as well give you something to think about."

Kouta slipped from his lap and pulled the hoodie off over his head before laying down on the couch. Kai wasted no time in losing his shirt and crawling over the smaller man so he could initiate a sensual kiss. The redhead’s fingers threaded through his hair as their tongues danced together and explored each other’s mouths. He could tell the young man had little to no experience with this, but he honestly found it exciting to be able to have a front row seat to his learning progress.

Kai ran his hands down Kouta’s body until he reached his boxers. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled back to give his boyfriend a questioning look. The redhead just rolled his eyes and wiggled his hips until the drummer chuckled and pulled down the last remaining obstacle between him and the other man’s hardening member.

He bowed his head down to lave his tongue up the underside of Kouta’s cock from base to tip tantalizingly slow. He felt Kouta’s fingers tangle in his hair and moved his gaze to look up at him while swirling the tip of his tongue hotly around the head.

Kouta’s grip tightened deliciously when he finally engulfed his erection with his mouth pulling an exquisite sound from his partner. He took it at a more leisurely pace as he had plans to do a bit more to him this time. He spent a good few minutes sucking on him gently before pulling back with a sinful pop and smiled up at his boyfriend with the most seductive look he could muster.

“Do you happen to have any lube, lovely?” He purred as he crawled back up Kouta’s body to nip playfully at his neck.

Kouta whined in the back of his throat and shook his head. That adorable blush crossed his cheeks once more as he turned away in an attempt to hide his face. “I uh… thought about it but got embarrassed when the lady at the store kept staring at me.”

Kai’s smile became a bit softer at the mental image of his tiny boyfriend shuffling awkwardly in the store before walking off empty handed. “You are way to cute for what your Instagram account paints you as. No matter, I will just have to save that idea for next time.”

Before Kouta could even try to argue with him, he latched on to his throat and sucked hard as his teeth sank into pale skin just enough to leave marks. Kouta’s surprised moan quickly turned into a needy mewl when Kai moved a hand to rub at his partner’s nipple while he worked on making sure the man would have a beautiful bruise the next morning when he got on the plane. He sat up to admire his handiwork, rather pleased to see just how easy it was to leave behind traces of himself on his lover.

Kai scooted himself backwards and started undressing himself the rest of the way. “I want you to roll over and rest yourself on the arm of the sofa for me.”

Kouta gave him a confused look but did as he was told. He looked over his shoulder at him in curiosity. Kai gave him a gentle smile and adjusted his boyfriend’s hips to angle his ass more into the air and pressed fully against his back. He allowed Kouta to feel how turned on he was just by getting to touch him.

He kissed the back of his shoulder and whispered against his skin. “Do you trust me, lovely?”

Kouta’s breath hitched. He nodded and rested his head on his crossed arms. “More than anything, Yuta-san.”

With that confirmation, Kai trailed his lips down Kouta’s spine leaving sweet kisses behind as he backed away from him. His fingers danced along the backside of his boyfriend’s thighs until he was able to squeeze his supple cheeks with both hands. His love shivered and gasped when his tongue darted out to lick teasingly at the base of his back where the cleft began. He gently spread him out so he could have better access to flatten his tongue to lap over the tight ring of muscle.

Kouta let out a strangled moan and started to tremble under Kai’s ministrations. The drummer almost regretted not being able to see him from this position so he could admire how red and embarrassed his face had to be right then. He felt his partner’s hand flail in his direction and moved one of his own to grab it without stopping what he was doing. Kouta tightened his fist into a death grip as soon as Kai gave him his hand. The desperate sounds coming from him were muffled enough that Kai assumed he was probably biting down on his hand to try and keep his voice down.

The drummer was absolutely not going to allow that. He focused his circling around his boyfriend’s entrance and started applying a little more pressure until the tip of his tongue gently slipped into him. The hand covering Kouta’s face flew back to desperately grab for Kai’s other wrist for something to hold on to, leaving nothing to muffle the absolutely delightful scream that came from his little redhead. When Kouta tried to buck back into him, Kai responded in kind by allowing his tongue to probe deeper into the hot cavern that was clenching him so deliciously.

He couldn’t help but release a quiet moan of his own as he started imagining what this was going to feel like around something much better than just his tongue. He opened his mouth wider so he could delve deeper into his lover and picked up an enticing pace to keep up with Kouta desperately trying to fuck himself on the intruding appendage. He wiggled his tongue to stretch his lover just enough to make his thrusting a bit smoother. Kouta's movements and high pitched whines were driving him absolutely mad and he made the mental note to pick up supplies so he can properly please the man when he came home.

Kai sucked lightly at his entrance and moved their interlaced hands towards Kouta’s leaking member. Thankfully, the tiny redhead caught his silent hint and let him go so Kai could wrap a hand around him and start stroking him in time with his tongue swirling inside his boyfriend. 

Kouta’s fingers dug into his own hair to try and ground himself as he lost control and came into Kai’s hand with a broken cry of pleasure. He was breathing erratically, and his legs were shaking badly enough that Kai had to sit up and help him lower himself onto the couch. Kouta was giving him a dazed smile.

“That was extremely gross, Yuta-san,” his voice was hoarse from moaning so much, but he looked pleased.

Kai laughed and leaned down to rest his forehead against Kouta’s chest where he could feel his heart hammering. “Would you like me to never do that again, then?”

Kouta lightly smacked Kai’s arm and huffed. “I didn’t say that!” He quickly joined in with Kai’s laughing. “I need to do something for you now! You didn’t get to finish!”

Kai shook his head and placed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's clavicle. “Don’t worry about me, lovely. Just getting to see you squirm around and hear how excited I make you is more than enough for me. You need to get some sleep for your flight.”

The translator pouted at him and squirmed around beneath him. “Can’t I just sleep on the plane? I am not going to have the chance to do this for at least two weeks!”

Kai leaned down to kiss Kouta on the cheek. “And I will gladly wait. Come on, I need to brush my teeth so we can go to bed.”

The redhead finally gave in and allowed himself to be lifted from the couch and carried to bed. Neither of them was looking forward to the morning ahead, but there was nothing they could do now besides Kouta skipping out on his trip. There was no way in hell Kai would ever ask the man to abandon his family for him. No matter how much his love seemed to hate them. Family always came first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer! 👀👀👀
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, Yuki is a snow superconda hognose. 🐍


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it is much too soon to be posting this, but I am just really wanting to get to chapter seven so I can finally focus on writing on the main story, or perhaps another Reituki story. Enjoy!

The following morning was absolute chaos trying to get Kouta ready and out the door. The redhead had insisted on Kai joining him in the shower which ended in them heatedly making out rather than getting much washing done. The drummer ended up having to drag Kouta out of the bathroom to get him dressed so he would be on time for his flight. Much too soon, Kai found himself holding Kouta in a tight embrace as they needed to say their goodbyes. Kouta was trying his hardest not to start crying into his chest while Kai whispered to him how much he was going to miss him while he was away.

“Oi, Kouta!” a voice pulled them out of the moment they were having and Kouta stepped back while wiping his eyes on the sleeve of the fourth jacket of Kai’s he had taken. He smiled at the man who was walking towards them. Said man was looking back and forth between them with an unreadable expression. Kai was struck suddenly by how similarly this man looked to his small lover, though he appeared quite a bit older and didn’t have his hair dyed an outrageous color.

“Ah, nii-chan! Sorry, I am late!” his boyfriend sniffled softly and waved. “I was just saying goodbye to, um… my boyfriend… that I failed to tell you about.”

Kouta’s brother looked at Kai then, eyeing him up and down in a way that made Kai feel like an insect about to be dissected for a science experiment. The man nodded before bowing respectfully. “It’s nice to meet you then. I’m Shiro.”

Kai returned the gesture nervously. This was the first member of his boyfriend’s family he was meeting and to be quite honest, Kai was extremely scared he was going to make a bad impression. “It’s nice to meet you as well. You can call me Yutaka!”

The three of them stood awkwardly for a moment with Shiro still eyeing the drummer. “You look trustworthy enough, but way too old for my dear little brother.”

Kouta groaned and rolled his eyes. “Oh, here we go!”

Kai bowed his head again and tried his best not to sound as afraid as he really was. “Yes, I am quite a bit older than him, but I can assure you, I do not mean him any harm.”

Shiro gave him a hard stare and crossed his arms across his sturdy chest. As he did, his biceps flexed a bit, almost like he was showing off. This guy definitely worked out, that much was very clear. “Yeah, that’s what the last guy said too. I will be keeping an eye on you, Yutaka-san. If you hurt my brother, I will not hesitate to make you disappear.”

“Ah!” Kouta interrupted him. He shuffled from one foot to the other anxiously. “I wouldn’t do that, nii-chan. Yuta-san is kind of really famous!”

Kai remained in his bowed position, not making eye contact out of respect. “It doesn’t matter, Kou-kun. If I ever hurt you then it would be what I deserve. I thank you, Shiro-san, for looking after his safety.”

He heard Shiro breathe out a short laugh and raised up just in time to see the satisfied smile on the man’s face. He watched as he reached out to ruffle Kouta’s hair. “Alright, Kou-chan! This one passes the big brother test!”

Kouta grumbled as he tried to fix his hair with a childish pout on his face. “As if I was worried about that! You are so embarrassing!”

Shiro laughed and poked Kouta in the neck causing the redhead to hiss and jerk away from him. “You might want to hide that from Mom when we land.”

Kouta blushed darkly and covered the dark bruise Kai had left the night before with his hand. “Ah! Fuck, I forgot about that!”

Kai couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable his little redhead was being. “Sorry, Kou-kun.”

Shiro laughed along with him and shot him a wink. “Alright, lover boy, we have a plane to catch! Say goodbye to your sugar daddy!”

Kouta squeaked in embarrassment and shoved his brother away. “He’s not my sugar daddy!”

Shiro just laughed harder and bent down to pick up his brother’s carry on bag. “I will give you two a moment. Don’t be long enough that you miss the flight!”

As he walked away from them, Kouta gave Kai a sheepish smile. “Ah, sorry about him! He likes to try to scare off any guy I introduce him to.”

The drummer just shook his head with a wide grin. “I imagine that is what big brothers are for. Come here!” He held his arms open for Kouta and hummed in content when the tiny man snuggled against him. “I am going to miss you, lovely.”

“I will miss you too!” he tipped his head up for a sweet kiss and sighed in disappointment when his flight number was called for boarding. “I guess this is it. Wait for me?”

“Always!” Kai kissed his forehead before letting him go. He watched his small lover until he got lost in the crowd. His heart felt heavy, but he knew he would be seeing him again very soon.

* * *

Kai was about to leave the studio for a late afternoon lunch when his phone finally started to ring. He answered it with a huge grin on his face. “Hello, lovely. How was your flight?”

Kouta sounded absolutely exhausted on the other end of the phone when he whined cutely. “Way too long. We just landed in California. We will be getting on another flight in about three hours. I am so tired!”

Kai could just picture how adorable Kouta had to look then. He was probably still wearing Kai’s jacket that was a good three sizes too big on him. No doubt he was making that face he would make when he was trying to fight sleep that Kai just adored to pieces.

“Shiro kept me up most of the flight to ask me a million questions about you and make sure I wasn’t being taken advantage of,” Kouta continued speaking and Kai could faintly hear Shiro objecting to him.

Kai laughed quietly and leaned against the wall next to him. “You should try to rest a bit before your next flight, then. How much longer until you make it to your hometown?”

Kouta hummed in thought. “Ah, I believe the next flight is around five hours and then we have another hour wait for the final stretch. I think the last flight is only an hour long. I have hardly paid attention the past few times I have made this trip.”

Kai gave a sympathetic sigh. He absolutely hated long flights. “A long way from home, then. Sounds like at least another ten hours.”

Kouta whined once more into the phone. “It will probably be very late for you. Don’t stay up waiting for me!”

The drummer snorted. “It’s not a problem, lovely. I will probably still be up working anyways. I still want you to call me when you make it home.”

The redhead made a small sound. “Ah, I forgot to check the time before I called! I am not keeping you from work, am I?”

Kai shook his head before remembering his boyfriend wasn’t able to see him over the phone. “No, you actually caught me on my way out to lunch!”

“I will let you go eat, then! I should probably get food too,” he could tell Kouta moved the phone from his ear then to say something to his brother. “Yes, we are going to go eat!”

“Be safe, lovely!” Kai smiled a little sadly. “Call me when you make it home!”

“I will! I love you!” The line went dead, and Kai was left standing in mild shock. That was the first time either of them had verbally expressed their feelings and it hurt knowing it was from thousands of miles away over a call. His heart ached at not having been able to say it back fast enough. He opened his texting app to send his boyfriend a quick message before finally heading out for lunch.

_‘I love you more, beautiful~’_

* * *

Days flew by and Kai found himself longing for his small boyfriend more with each one. The couple were constantly texting each other every chance they got, but they had yet to make any more calls after Kouta got off his final flight and made it to his hotel. The young man had explained that he didn’t feel comfortable staying in his childhood home when Kai had asked why he wasn’t staying with his family instead. As tired as his love was at the time, he decided to drop the subject rather than push him.

He managed to leave work a little earlier than usual that day and had settled in to maybe enjoy a nice little nap before getting some more work done at home when the text came in from his favorite person. He couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face.

_‘Hey, Yuta-san! Are you busy?’_

_‘Not at all, lovely. I just got home.’_

_‘Want to do a video call? I have a surprise for you!’_

That definitely piqued his curiosity. As soon as he agreed, Kouta was calling him. He flipped on his bedside lamp and sat up as he hit the button to accept. When the video chat connected, he could see Kouta sitting curled up on the bed in his hotel room. The room was dimly lit as the curtains were pulled tight against the early morning sun where he was but could see his love perfectly. The redhead was wrapped up in Kai’s hoodie and staring at the screen with his lip held between his teeth. He was already wearing his makeup for the day and looked absolutely stunning, which seemed odd since he looked to be wearing his comfy lounge clothes.

Kai waved at the camera and smiled at him. “Good morning, lovely!”

Kouta smiled back and sat up a bit more to let his legs slip out from under the hoodie, giving Kai the faintest view of his legs as he scooted forward to adjust his phone. He clearly had it propped on some kind of stand. “Are you ready for your surprise, Yuta-san?”

Kai had to remind himself to breathe when Kouta didn’t wait for a response before removing the oversized hoodie to reveal what he was wearing underneath. His lover was left naked from the waist up, but below the waist left Kai’s mouth absolutely watering. Those beautifully long legs were covered by white stockings up to his thighs that were held in place by a lacy blue garter belt. He wore a pair of matching panties that cupped him in just the right way to leave nothing to the imagination. Kai couldn’t help but to hungrily devour the man with his eyes as Kouta sat back on the bed and gave the camera an enticing look.

“Like what you see, Yuta-san?” Kouta purred into the microphone of his headphones as he spread his legs to give Kai a better view of him.

“Fucking hell,” Kai was absolutely breathless and painfully hard in his pants. “I want nothing more than to be in that hotel with you right now, lovely!”

The younger man tilted his head and bit his lip. Kai could see as Kouta’s member started to take interest. “Oh? And what would you do if you were here?”

Kai shifted to try and make himself more comfortable before answering him. His voice was deep and husky when he spoke. “First, I would have to run my hands over those thighs to appreciate how good you look in lace,” he choked a bit as Kouta moved his hands along his body as Kai was describing. His own hand twitched slightly with his desire to touch himself, but he held himself back, unsure if this was what his boyfriend had planned for him.

Kouta gave a naughty moan and spread his legs a bit wider so Kai could see him getting hard beneath the lace trapping him. He gave him a seductive look through the screen and panted hotly. “Ah~ Tell me more, Yuta-san~”

Kai groaned and wiggled a bit in his spot as his own erection twitched with excitement at the show his lover was putting on for him. He took in a shaky breath and continued. “Then I would move to rub you through those pretty little panties. I bet the lace would be nice and soft under my hand.”

When Kouta’s left hand moved to again mimic his words, Kai nearly lost his mind. He shoved his pants down to relieve the pressure on his crotch and took himself firmly into his hand. Kouta was making the most delicious sounds as he palmed himself eagerly and the drummer quickly started stroking himself in time with his boyfriend’s movements with a throaty moan of his own. He saw Kouta’s eyes dart to his screen in response to his noises, so Kai politely moved so Kouta could see what he was doing.

Kouta bit his lip again as his eyes darkened with lust. “What do you want me to do next?”

“Pull down your underwear just enough to release your dick and touch yourself for me, lovely,” Kai spoke the command almost without thinking, but Kouta was very quick to do as he was told. He watched as Kouta arched into his own hand and started stroking himself slowly trying to match his movements with Kai’s. “Fuck, I want you so badly!”

“Nn, I want you too!” Kouta was breathless and whining loudly with each flick of his wrist. “Please, Yuta-san!”

The drummer picked up his pace, stroking himself almost desperately as his boyfriend begged on the other end of the call. “Kouta, I am going to fuck you properly when you come back home to me. Is that what you want?”

Kouta threw his head back and whimpered loudly as he gave him a breathy affirmative response. He could tell by the way the redhead was trembling that he was getting close. “Are you going to cum for me, lovely? Let me see you,” he practically growled at him.

The younger man cried out and speed up his hand. It only took him a few more strokes until he was releasing across his own stomach with a loud moan of his lover’s name. It didn’t take Kai long before he was following him over the edge with a curse through clenched teeth. He leaned back against the headboard of his bed and panted as he watched Kouta trying to come down from his orgasm. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with him and hold him close while they enjoyed the afterglow together.

“Kou-kun?” he breathed out. “You alright, lovely?”

Kouta nodded and sat up lazily to crawl over to his phone and pick it up. He gave him a sad look. “I miss you so badly, Yuta-san!”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Kai sighed softly. “Come home soon?”

Kouta nodded his head and curled up on the bed. “I actually booked an earlier flight than planned. I will be leaving the morning after Thanksgiving now.”

The news concerned Kai more than a little bit. “Did something happen?”

Kouta was quiet for a long moment before nodding and hiding his face. “I promise to talk to you about it when I return to Japan. Right now, I am tired.”

Kai gave a small nod in understanding. “Alright, lovely. You get some rest, alright?”

Kouta whimpered softly. “And you have a good night. Call me in the morning?”

“Of course,” after a moment Kai smiled faintly at him. “I love you.”

That brought a smile back to his boyfriend’s face. “I love you too, Yuta-san. Sleep well!”

The call ended soon after that and Kai found himself desperately missing the feel of his small lover cuddled close to his chest. Fuck, he missed him more than anything. He cleaned himself up and stripped out of his clothes. As he crawled back into bed, he decided he was no longer in the mood to work anymore that night. All he wanted to do was sleep and dream of the pleasant things he would be able to do with Kouta once he returned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very special shout out to Purdykai4life for being an absolute angel and beta-ing the beginning scene and being a huge help for their first time! Couldn't have written this chapter without you, darling!

Kai found himself sitting at the airport way too early in the morning on the day his boyfriend would be returning to Japan. He knew he would still be waiting a while for the flight to arrive, but he was too antsy to see him again. He was enjoying his third cup of coffee when an older gentleman took a seat next to him. He bowed his head to respectfully greet the man but didn’t pay him any mind. He wasn’t really in much of a mood to really talk to anyone right now, but he wasn’t about to be rude either.

“You must be waiting for someone special with how nervous you seem,” the man spoke in a kind voice to him. “Reminds me of when I was young and waiting eagerly for my children to arrive the first time they flew home unattended.”

Kai nodded his head. “Yes, I am waiting for my significant other to return to the country.”

“Ah, to be young and in love,” the man shifted a bit and looked off into space a little dreamily. “Such a lucky girl to have someone like you so anxiously waiting for her after a long flight.”

“Lucky guy, actually,” Kai corrected him awkwardly. He usually would have just silently agreed, but something about this man felt like he could trust him with that information. “This is the first time we have been separated for an extended amount of time.”

“I am sure he will be very happy to see you again, then,” he hummed slight and nodded his head. “It’s very brave of you to speak so openly. You remind me a bit of my son. He was never afraid to tell the world he prefers men.”

The drummer chuckled softly and fished out his phone to try and find one of the more innocent pictures he had saved of his little boyfriend to show the old man. “Yeah, my boyfriend is the same way. I guess he has just rubbed off on me a bit.”

The man’s eyes lit up as he looked at the screen when Kai turned it towards him. “Oh, imagine my luck today. You must be Yuta-san! Kouta speaks of nothing but you these days!”

“Yes, sir, that would be me!” Kai’s eyes widened and he bowed again as his nerves start going wild. He definitely had not been expecting to meet Kouta’s father any time soon and for it to be completely by coincidence? He was shocked enough that he nearly dropped his coffee when he bowed down. “I am honored to meet you!”

“It is nice to finally meet you as well,” Kouta’s dad nodded his head. “I am very pleased to see how eagerly you are waiting for my son to come home. It is about time he found himself a guy like you,” he gave a tired sigh then. “I hope my boy is alright.”

“He seemed fine when I spoke to him before his flight,” the drummer tried to reassure him.

Mr. Miyazaki just laughed a bit bitterly. “Yes, of course he did. He gets that from me, unfortunately. He would much rather hide his problems from the world than ask for help. He probably hasn’t even told you why he is returning home so soon.”

Kai shook his head. He didn’t want to pry into anything Kouta didn’t want him to know, but he had to admit the curiosity was starting to get to him. “He promised to talk to me when he got home. I didn’t want to push the matter.”

Kouta’s father stared out the window in front of them, watching as a plan was taking off. “Knowing my son, he probably intends to distract you enough that you forget to ‘remind’ him, so he doesn’t have to talk. I came here this morning so I could see him and make sure he is safe. I do not trust my ex-wife has been kind to him.”

Kai’s brows furrowed at that. Anytime Kouta’s mother was brought up, Kouta always shut down or changed the subject and now here he was sitting with his boyfriend’s father who also seemed unable to speak nicely of the woman. His little redhead may be angry about this later, but he had to know. “May I ask why Kouta-san doesn’t get along with her?”

“She is a rather homophobic woman and very intolerant of anyone who doesn’t fit her ideals of normal,” Mr. Miyazaki looked sad as he spoke. “I didn’t know she had so much hatred in her until Kouta was fourteen and he came to us with the news that he liked boys. Of course I told him that it was perfectly fine and that I would love him no matter what, but his mother… Well, that was the day that she decided she only had two children. I don’t understand why Kouta keeps insisting on returning to America to see her after everything she has done to him.”

Kai’s heart ached as he listened to the man telling him of Kouta’s history. His own mother was so loving and kind that he couldn’t imagine how much his boyfriend had to be hurting inside at being disowned by the one woman who should always be there for him through everything. “She did something to him over the holiday, didn’t she?”

The face Mr. Miyazaki made said it all. “Kouta told her about you and she didn’t take it well. My sweet baby boy called me in the middle of the night crying his eyes out. I have never despised someone as much as I have come to hate my ex for the way she treats our children. I want you to promise me something. You are old enough that I trust you to be able to care for him. Please, promise to take care of my son and shield him from harm.”

“I swear to it,” the drummer could feel tears stinging at his eyes. The man’s request sounded an awful lot like he was giving his blessing to stay with his son. “If there is anything I can do to ensure he is safe, it will be done.”

Kouta’s dad put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly. “I am really glad he has someone like you.”

The call that Kouta’s flight was landing at last came and they both stood. “He’s going to be surprised that we are here together.”

“Perhaps,” Kouta’s dad smiled fondly as they headed towards the gate to meet the tiny little redhead. “He wasn’t expecting me to come at all.”

The stood together for what felt like hours before Kouta finally stepped out of the gate. He looked absolutely worn out, but it warmed Kai’s heart to see him wearing his jacket again. He smiled as his eyes landed on Kai and he started walking in his direction. When he noticed his father, however, his grin widened, and he took off at a full sprint.

“Papa!” He hugged his father tightly enough that the old man grunted. “You didn’t tell me you were coming! I was going to come see you tomorrow!”

Mr. Miyazaki rubbed his son’s back. “I am glad I came. Yuta-san is very sweet.”

The redhead stepped back and gave Kai a sheepish look. “Ah, I am sorry you two had to meet without me. I would have given you a heads up to be prepared for this if I knew!”

Kai just returned his smile. “That’s alright, Kou-kun. I had plenty of coffee in me by the time he sat down next to me.”

“Completely on accident!” Kouta’s dad chimed in. “He just looked so nervous I had to come over and keep him busy until whoever he was waiting on arrived. You should have seen how he reacted when he learned we were waiting on the same guy!”

The redhead giggled at that. “Well, Papa, I guess since you are here, you can join us for breakfast! I am starving!”

Kai moved to pick up Kouta’s luggage for him. “I’m buying!”

He could tell his boyfriend’s father wanted to decline the offer, but when he saw how excited his son was to spend the morning with his two favorite people he just smiled and followed them out of the airport. Kouta ended up falling asleep in the backseat on the way to a restaurant for breakfast. Kai couldn’t help but to smile at him in the rearview mirror.

“He never was able to sleep on airplanes,” Mr. Miyazaki spoke quietly so as to not disturb his sleeping child. “Even when he was little, I would have to hold him in my lap and rock him until he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.”

Kai breathed out a silent laugh at the mental image. He could definitely see his boyfriend acting like that even as an adult. “It takes some getting used to, that’s for sure.”

“I remember the first time we took him on a plane back when we were moving to America,” the man was looking out the window and appeared lost in thought. “He was really young then, maybe about three or so. He screamed for hours until I agreed to let him sit in my lap and play with my car keys. I can’t believe he is so grown up now. I suppose you won’t be having to go through that with you both being men.”

Kai hadn’t actually put any thought into becoming a parent before. His line of work would make it extremely difficult to raise a kid and he would feel terrible having to leave his partner at home to care for a child all by themself most of the time. “No. It is still too early for that kind of talk anyways. We’ve barely been together a full month.”

“Yes of course,” Mr. Miyazaki turned his head to smile at him. “Don’t mind me, son. I am getting sentimental in my old age. My daughter is having her first baby in a few months, so I just have grandchildren on the brain.”

Kouta grumbled from the backseat and sat up a bit. “I already told you I don’t want kids, Papa.”

Kai glanced back at him. “Welcome back to the land of the living!”

The redhead leaned forward just enough to put a hand on Kai’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t let my dad talk you into wanting babies, okay? I can barely remember to take care of myself!”

The three laughed and decided to change the subject to more light-hearted topics, mainly consisting of Kouta’s dad sharing embarrassing childhood stories that made the redhead blush and practically beg him to shut up. By the time they had breakfast and said their goodbyes to Mr. Miyazaki, Kai was sure he had heard everything he could have ever wanted to know about what his little boyfriend was like growing up. He decided he really enjoyed getting to spend a little time with the man’s father, baby pictures included.

* * *

Kai spent two days after Kouta’s return to Japan checking up on his boyfriend to make sure he got out of bed long enough to eat food and take care of himself. The poor guy was so exhausted from traveling that he had immediately crawled into the drummer’s bed and passed out. He had sat next to him and ran his fingers through the man’s hair for a long while to simply enjoy having him back. All too soon, though, it was time for Kai to return to the studio. Kouta was still granted vacation time so he left his sleeping lover a note where he was and not to worry about dinner as he would be home in time to make cook for him that night. Throughout the day Kai's mind kept shifting focus from the band meeting for the upcoming album and the plan he was formulating in his mind for the evening. He was relieved when everything went smoothly for a change and was able to leave at a decent time.

Kai quietly entered his home, kicking his shoes off after placing the bags down. He could hear his lover in the bathroom singing along to Gentle Lie, completely oblivious to his return. He smiled and picked the bags back up to go start on dinner. While he cooked, he couldn’t help but grin at his boyfriend’s choice in shower music. It was oddly endearing to hear him singing along to music that he helped create when he thought he was alone.

By the time Kouta was coming out of the bathroom, Kai was setting the table for them. The redhead stopped in his tracks as he took in the little surprise before him. The drummer felt pride swell in his chest at the smile that slowly spread across his love’s face. Kai had brought out a couple of candles to light the room and dimmed the lights for a more intimate atmosphere. For the meal, he had prepared steamed vegetable dumplings and rice which he had recalled the younger man offhandedly mentioning was his favorite comfort dish. It was simple and not nearly as lavish as anyone else may have wanted, but the look on Kouta’s face spoke volumes of how perfect the choice was.

“I didn’t get the chance to properly welcome you home before, lovely,” Kai beamed at him and spread out his arms in a rather showy manner. “Does this make up for it?”

The younger bobbed his head enthusiastically and came closer to him. “I don’t think there was anything you needed to make up to me, but Christ, Yuta-san, this is amazing! Thank you!”

Kai leaned in for a gentle kiss before turning to pull out a chair for his beloved. The redhead actually giggled as he bowed dramatically and sat down. Seeing him so genuinely happy made Kai absolutely melt. There was not a single thing in the world he would rather see than that pure smile lighting up his boyfriend’s entire face to rival that of the sun. He quickly decided that he would gladly do whatever it took to make damn sure that smile never faded.

After they ate, Kai allowed his small man to help him clear the table and clean up before guiding him into the bedroom. Kouta was giving him that shy smile and the drummer just knew he was done for. He walked over to the bedside table and brought out the lube and condoms he had purchased while Kouta was gone for his vacation. He sat them where they would be easier for him to reach when the time came.

“Are you sure you want this, lovely?” He asked in a quiet voice as he climbed onto the bed to join the redhead. “I don’t want to push you.”

Kouta shot him a shy look and pulled him down on top of him. “I am tired of waiting around, my dear. Please just make me yours already.”

Kai lowered himself to press against him. The kiss they shared was more passionate than any they had before that point and the drummer found himself getting lost in the heat of it. He got so caught up in his small lover that he hardly noticed they were shedding their clothing until he their naked bodies were flush together. Kouta was whining in his ear and tugging at his hair desperately. The drummer pulled back just enough to look down at his small lover.

Kouta looked absolute beautiful to him in that moment. His face was flushed almost as red as the hair fanning out over the pillow beneath his head. His entire body was shivering with anticipation and his expression was open and full of trust for the man hovering above him. Kai searched him for even the tiniest bit of hesitation but couldn’t find any. He ghosted his fingers over those plump lips before leaning down and kissing up his neck until reaching his ear.

“Tell me if you need me to stop, lovely,” Kai whispered seductively while reaching for the bottle of lube. He sat up and settled between his boyfriend’s spread legs.

A soft sigh tumbled from Kouta as Kai reached down to slide slick fingers along his entrance feather light. The drummer could feel him relax under him and slowly inched one digit inside of the tight cavern. He worked carefully to prepare his young love, but it was clear the redhead was getting frustrated. When he slipped in a second, Kouta mewled and started bucking his hips along with his movements. Kai was losing his mind by the time he managed to fit a third finger inside his writhing lover. He scissored and curled the digits until the beauty beneath him was arching off the bed and moaning throatily.

“Yuta-san~ Please, I need more!” Kouta was giving him such an adorable pleading look and moving against his fingers so desperately that the drummer almost forgot how to breathe.

He removed his fingers and leaned down kiss Kouta gently when the man whined at the loss. When he pulled back and moved to roll on a condom, the redhead squirmed around to try and get more comfortable. He was biting his lip and watching with interest as he applied more lube to his length and started lining himself up.

Kouta’s legs wrapped around Kai’s waist and his fingers threaded in his hair to pull him down for another kiss. “I’m ready, Yuta-san. Please, I need you now.”

Kai shuddered and pushed until the head of his member penetrated the virgin under him. His arms shook with the effort of holding himself back so the small man could adjust to being stretched so wide. He noticed Kouta’s eyes well up with tears and leaned in to kiss his cheeks to try to soothe him.

“You okay, lovely?” Kai’s voice was strained as he held himself still. He wanted nothing more than to fuck into the tight warmth engulfing him, but he needed to make sure his love was safe.

Kouta cupped his face and brought him down so their foreheads could rest together. He smiled softly and wiggled his hips to try and take more of him in. Tears spilled over his cheeks as he looked into Kai’s eyes. “I want you to take me fully, Yuta. Please.”

Kai let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and began to carefully work his hips until he was fully seated inside Kouta’s willing body. He hid his face in the redhead’s shoulder and tried to regain control of himself. The feeling of being one with his beloved was driving him mad, especially when Kouta was sighing so contently and holding onto him tightly with head thrown back in pleasure.

It didn’t take long before Kouta was canting his hips up to try and encourage the drummer into moving. Kai raised himself to rest on one elbow so he could look his boyfriend in the face while the other roamed down his side to tenderly gasp at his thigh for support. They shared loving smiles as Kai pulled back and gave a gentle thrust into the man he had fallen so hopelessly for. The responding moan was enough to get him moving at a steady pace to hear more of those delicious sounds spilling from his redheaded beauty.

Kouta held onto him the entire time, almost as if the man were afraid Kai would disappear if he let him go. He cried between sounds of intense pleasure but the blissful expression he wore calmed any worries Kai may have felt about him being in pain. He adjusted his angle and let out a groan of his own when Kouta’s nails dug sharply into his shoulders. The redhead screamed and clawed at him, strong legs wrapping tighter around him.

“More!” Kouta demanded before Kai had the chance to stop to check on him. “Fuck! Yuta, more!”

It was clear he had finally found that spot that would make his boyfriend fall apart in his arms. He focused his efforts on railing into the bundle of nerves as he picked up his pace. He began to thrust harder as the man under him made his ecstasy clear with loud whimpers and cries for more. He took advantage of the exposed position of Kouta’s head to start biting and sucking at the smooth skin of his neck, further driving the small man closer to his end.

Far too soon for either of their liking, they tipped over the edge of bliss together; Kouta spilling between them untouched as Kai bit down on his collar bone to try and quiet his own voice. He gave a few more thrusts to ride out their high before laying against his beloved to catch his breath.

The redhead sobbed and clung to him, nails still scratching at his boyfriend’s back as if trying to bring them even closer together. Kai buried his hands in the man’s hair and kissed his face everywhere he could reach until the younger started giggling under him.

“You okay, Kouta?” Kai asked, the worry of causing his young love pain finally catching back up to him. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

Kouta leaned up to kiss him tenderly, a small hum escaping from his chest as his face formed into a pout. “That was really nice. I was afraid you would be too big to fit.”

Kai gave a startled laugh and had to lay his head on his boyfriend’s chest for a moment. “That doesn’t quite answer my question, lovely.”

Kouta brought a hand up to scratch at Kai’s scalp as he joined in his laughter. “I am fine, honey. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as I expected. You are too kind to me.”

Kai kissed the man’s chest before lifting himself off of him and standing to dispose of the used condom and find a towel. A wide smile crossed his face at the disappointed whine this earned him. “I’m not going anywhere, lovely. Relax.”

When he returned to the bed and started cleaning up his small boyfriend, the man grabbed at him and pulled him back down to lay on top of him again.

“Stay here!” Kouta whined at him.

Kai just laughed and rolled to reverse their positions. He held Kouta securely to his chest and kissed the top of his head. “Always.”

* * *

The following morning, Kouta had whined and complained about having to get out of bed. Kai had to bribe him with chocolates to get him up and to the bath so they could get ready for the day. The entire way to the office was spent with Kai sipping coffee and whispering apologies to his grumpy boyfriend who had insisted he couldn’t sit down before sprawling out in the backseat to whine about it. Kai couldn’t help but feel bad at the slight limp in the other’s step as he walked ahead of him to go inside.

Aoi looked up at them as they entered and smirked. “Yo, Kou-kun. What’s up with the limp there, buddy?”

Reita turned in his seat at that and shot the couple a knowing look. “About damn time! Fuck, I thought you two would never end up in bed together!”

Uruha snorted and leaned over to the bassist. “I told you it would be before new year. Pay up, bitch.”

That made the blond’s smile drop. He groaned and dug out his wallet as the small singer next to him rolled his eyes and stood from his chair to walk over to them. He ignored Kai in favor of wrapping his arms around the blushing redhead.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Ruki gently ushered Kouta over to the table. “Let me go get you something soft to sit on. Do you need anything, sweetheart? Ice? Cold water to sip on?”

Kouta pouted at the singer as he ran around trying to take care of him. The look on his face said he was very confused on how to respond to the man trying to pamper him. He turned to Uruha when the guitarist started laughing.

“It will be easier to just go along with it, Kou-kun,” the tall man was counting the money Reita and Aoi had thrown at him for winning their bet. “He does this to literally anyone he finds out bottomed the first time.”

Kai took a seat next to Kouta once their singer had shoved a cushion at the redhead. He rubbed his beloved’s back and gave him a questioning look before speaking. “You should have been here when he did this to Uruha. He was being such a big baby over it.”

“Oi! Fuck off!” Uruha threw a water bottle at the drummer. “I handled it like a champ, thank you!”

Ruki waved a hand to get everyone to shut up. “Kouta, I am going to take you to a spa this weekend! You deserve to be pampered after Leader-sama decided to be rude and have his way with you.”

Kouta just flushed brightly and buried his face in Kai’s arm. The drummer laughed softly and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s hair. He had to admit the little redhead was adorable when he was embarrassed. He held him close to his side until he relaxed and started focusing on his work rather than the guys teasing him. Kai’s heart felt full as he sat with his beloved.

“You know, we never did get to properly start those English lessons, lovely,” he mentioned as he poked his boyfriend in the side.

Kouta just snorted and kept focused on his work. “Yeah well, that’s because you were too busy trying to get into my pants. The offer for you to learn is still available now that you have succeeded.”

Kai gave him a fond smile. “I will welcome any chance to spend extra time with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dooooooooone! I will have more content of these two in the future, but that is a wrap on this one! Thank you for reading!


End file.
